


Black Mary Marvel Verse

by Tykki



Category: DCU (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ к доребутной истории семьи Марвелов, начавшаяся с того, что Тео Адам не похитил, а попытался убить семилетнюю Мэри Бэтсон после убийства её родителей.<br/>Но у Чёрного Адама всегда были некоторые претензии к убийству детей.</p><p>Семейный флафф в большинстве драбблов серии.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Family of a Kind

Для семилетней Мэри Бэтсон это самый страшный момент её жизни. Минуту назад один из взрослых, работавших с её родителями, втолкнул её в комнату, где почему-то нет ни мамы Мэри, ни её няньки – хотя Нема точно туда только что входила. И теперь он наклоняется над ней, а в его руке блестит нож.  
Мэри настолько напугана, что не может даже кричать. Она сидит на полу и во все глаза смотрит на нож. Этого всего просто не может происходить – поэтому она даже не удивляется, когда перед нападающим на неё появляется призрак. Ну или не призрак, но кто-то полупрозрачный. Он одет в чёрное, а значит, он плохой, потому что злодеи в мультиках всегда одеваются в чёрное, но сейчас он перехватывает руку с ножом, не давая ударить Мэри, и говорит:  
\- Не её… Только не ребёнка!  
Тео Адам рычит что-то невнятное, и тот, кто защищает Мэри, очень на него похож, хотя полностью она его не видит – он стоит вполоборота. Но призракам трудно прикасаться к реальным людям, и его хватка ослабевает.   
Мэри сама не замечает, как начинает плакать. Она не понимает того, что происходит, но знает, что ей будет плохо, когда её защитник проиграет. И он оглядывается, видит её лицо и делает что-то отчаянное – бросается на противника, выкрикивая странное слово:  
\- Шазам!  
И из ниоткуда бьёт молния. И в комнате остаётся только один взрослый, который смотрит на неё – и роняет нож.  
Но Мэри неоткуда знать, что опасности больше нет, и она отползает назад, ударяясь спиной о комод. Одной рукой она нащупывает что-то мягкое – это её плюшевый тигр, Токи Тони. А другая попадает в лужу чего-то липкого.  
Мэри смотрит туда и наконец видит, куда делись её мама и Нема. Они лежат, сами похожие на сломанных кукол, и вокруг растекается лужа крови. В которую ладонью и угодила Мэри.  
Она кричит и никак не может остановиться.

Сара Примм вздрагивает, когда кто-то начинает барабанить в её дверь. Воображение сразу рисует самые отчаянные картины – и, открыв, она на мгновение рада увидеть, что это всего лишь её младший брат.  
Но облегчение быстро уступает место тревоге: на руках Тео – маленькая девочка, сжимающая в руках плюшевого тигра. И все они перепачканы в крови.  
Поправляя очки, Сара испуганно ахает:  
\- Тео… что случилось?!  
Он смотрит на неё мрачно-серьёзным взглядом и говорит незнакомым тоном:  
\- Я не ваш брат. Меня зовут Тет-Адам… Кем-Адам. На этом языке – Чёрный Адам. Но вы единственная из тех, кого знал ваш брат, к кому я мог обратиться за помощью.  
Сара впускает его, не сказав больше ни слова.

А спустя полчаса она сидит на кушетке и, обхватив голову руками, слушает рассказ своего гостя. Мэри Бэтсон к тому времени умыта, переодета и сидит рядом с Сарой, уставившись в одну точку невидящим взглядом.  
\- …убил его. Там был второй, Саид, его тоже убил или тяжело ранил. В… гостинице?.. догнал её. Потом к комнате подошла эта девочка, - он кивает на Мэри, - и её нянька. Я… не мог допустить, чтобы он убил ребёнка.   
Сара неверяще трясёт головой:  
\- Тео… Тео давно пошёл по кривой дорожке, но убийство… Боже мой, сколько смертей…  
\- Магия, которую он пробудил… позволила мне завладеть его телом, - продолжает гость. - Но это всё, что я смог сделать. Словно молния позволила мне это совершить и отрезала меня от моей силы одновременно. – Он снова смотрит на Мэри. – Она молчит с тех пор, как я унёс её из гостиницы. А там она всё время кричала.  
Сара вдруг поднимается на ноги. Для немолодой уже женщины она сейчас выглядит очень решительно.  
\- Надо бежать, - говорит она. – Полиция не поверит в переселение душ, и ты сядешь в тюрьму за то, что сделал Тео. А бедную малютку отправят в приют. Нужно немедленно улетать из Египта. Я знаю, где Тео хранит поддельные документы и деньги. Мы забираем их и бежим в США.  
Её гость молча склоняет голову, признавая, что сейчас она лучше разбирается в ситуации, чем он.  
Мэри всё ещё ничего не говорит.

После прилёта в США они ещё раз меняют документы – Сара уверена, что по предыдущим их вычислят. Поэтому она заказывает новые; хотя тёмными делишками занимался её брат, кое-какие вещи и каналы известны и ей. Она объясняет, что такое паспорт, незнакомцу в теле её брата (иногда она не может смотреть него, чтоб не приподнять очки и не вытереть глаза), который теперь зовётся: "Адам Блэк". На оставшиеся деньги Сара покупает трейлер: она не знает места, где они могли бы жить и не бояться ареста, поэтому решает, что жизнь на дороге будет безопаснее.  
Мэри не произносит ни единого слова больше месяца. Сара постоянно воркует с ней, пытаясь разговорить, но Мэри почти не реагирует.  
А когда дар речи наконец к ней возвращается, выясняется, что она ничего не помнит. Постепенно она становится обычным ребёнком – умненьким, весёлым, общительным – но все события в Египте и жизнь до них скрыта для неё плотной пеленой.  
Однако однажды Адам появляется перед ней, одетый в форменные куртку и штаны, как одевался Тео Адам. И у Мэри случается истерика, которую долго не удаётся успокоить. Сара выгоняет Адама сразу же, и он, понимая, в чём дело, переодевается в первое, что попалось под руку: чёрную водолазку и чёрные джинсы.  
Как ни странно, когда он заглядывает в трейлер, чтобы узнать, как Мэри, она тут же радостно улыбается при его виде.  
Постепенно из гардероба Адама исчезают все вещи, кроме чёрных.  
Он по-прежнему никак не может вернуть свою силу. Слово отказывается её давать, а волшебник, если он ещё жив, не отвечает на призывы.  
\- Если в этой стране и есть храм, через который можно попасть на Скалу Вечности, я его не чувствую, - говорит Адам Саре. – Может быть, будь у меня скарабей, в который Шазам заключил мои силу и душу, я бы смог вызвать молнию. Но ожерелье было порвано в драке, и у меня осталась только его часть.  
\- А может быть, стоит довольствовать тем, что есть, - отвечает Сара Адаму немного резче, чем хотела. – Ты получил новую жизнь взамен чужой – это ли не чудо?  
Мгновение он хочет ей что-то в запале ответить – но сдерживается.

Маленькая странная семья путешествует по Америке, рискуя останавливаться только в самых захолустных городишках. Сара не знает, как обстоит дело с расследование смерти Бэтсонов (к тому времени, как она решилась покупать газеты, оно уже из них пропало, если вообще там было), и побаивается узнавать. Ведь, скорее всего, она проходит по нему сообщницей в убийстве и киднэппинге.  
Мэри скучает. У неё есть игрушки и книжки, и Сара занимается с ней уроками, но ей совсем не дают ни с кем видеться. Однако же её взрослые заботятся о ней, и она верит, что так лучше, потому что они ей так говорят.  
Адам узнаёт о мире, в котором теперь живёт, по рассказам Сары. Они выясняют, сколько времени прошло с момента его смерти, очень приблизительно – но счёт идёт на тысячелетия, и Адам потрясён этим, хотя старается не показывать. В то время, когда он жил, мир был гораздо моложе.  
У Мэри по-прежнему амнезия. Сара покупает ей какие-то таблетки, но память от них не возвращается.  
\- У неё посттравматический синдром, - объясняет Сара Адаму. – Тут нужен врач… но мы не можем её ему показать. Несчастный ребёнок.  
Но Мэри не чувствует себя несчастной. Если ничего не напоминает ей о том, что она хочет забыть, она вполне счастлива, даже несмотря на скуку. Её балуют, ей постоянно уделяют внимание, ей не надо ходить в школу – что ещё надо детям в её возрасте?  
Она засыпает на коленях у Адама или у Сары, уверенная, что жила так всегда. И всегда будет так жить.

Три года проходит почти незаметно. Трейлер колесит по дорогам Аризоны – Мэри увидела фотографии Большого Каньона и упросила туда поехать. Ей не отказывают.  
\- Тем более, - говорит Сара, - там действительно красиво.  
И это правда.  
Они встречают закат, глядя на величественный красный пейзаж перед ними. Адам стоит ближе к краю обрыва, чем Мэри, солнце светит ему в лицо, и Мэри, смотрящей ему в спину, кажется, что его силуэт словно скрадывается… становится полупрозрачным.  
И, широко распахнув глаза, она узнаёт своего защитника в тех давних событиях.  
Адам удивлённо оборачивается, слыша счастливый детский смех.  
\- Это ты! – восклицает Мэри. – Это всегда был ты!  
Подбежав к нему, она крепко его обнимает, а потом засовывает руку под рубашку плюшевого тигра, с которым не расставалась все эти годы, достаёт скарабея и протягивает Адаму.  
\- Спасибо, что защитил меня! – говорит Мэри. А потом, выронив тигра, зажимает руками рот: она вспомнила, почему её надо было защищать. – Мама… - тихо шепчет она. – Мамочка…  
Адам и Сара, не сговариваясь, держат её, словно боясь, что она исчезнет.  
Она плачет всё время, пока ей рассказывают, что на самом деле произошло.  
А, когда успокаивается, спрашивает:  
\- А где мой брат? Где Билли?  
\- У неё был брат? – смотрит Сара на Адама.  
\- Я не имею об этом ни малейшего понятия, - честно отвечает тот.

09.03.2012.  
  


 


	2. A Happy Reunion. Sort of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Семейный флафф продолжается с добавлением новых лиц: странную семейку находит Билли Бэтсон.

На удивление, Адам не пробует превратиться сразу же, как получает в руки амулет-скарабея. Они уезжают подальше от туристических маршрутов, и только тогда Адам выходит и, глядя в небо и сжимая в руке восстановленное ожерелье, говорит:  
\- ШАЗАМ.  
Мэри взвизгивает, а Сара ахает, когда прямо в него бьёт молния. Но никакого вреда она не причиняет. И никаких особенных изменений, кроме как в костюме, не приносит.  
\- Вы с моим братом действительно были так похожи? – недоверчиво спрашивает Сара.  
Адам делает шаг к ним – и отрывается от земли. Мэри хлопает в ладоши.  
Он поворачивает к себе боковое зеркало трейлера.  
\- Мы  _были_  похожи, - признаёт он. - Возможно, и не настолько. Но я уже не так хорошо помню, как выглядел тогда, а к этому облику я привык. Но, может быть, мне стоит подумать, как измениться больше…  
И они с Сарой смотрят на Мэри.  
\- Что? – недоумённо моргает та. Потом догадывается: - Из-за меня? Из-за… того, что произошло? – её голос тускнеет, но она тут же решительно встряхивается: - Нет, я всё понимаю! Я бы тебя никогда с ним не спутала!  
Это смелые слова для той, из-за кого Адам всегда носит чёрное даже в обычной жизни, но пока что взрослые принимают их на веру.  
\- Что теперь? – говорит Сара, тихо гладя Мэри по голове. – Ты получил обратно силу – что ты с ней будешь делать?  
\- Станешь супергероем? – встревает Мэри со всей непосредственностью своих одиннадцати лет. – Как Супермен?  
Сара Примм думает, что мысль плохая: дело по поводу убийств в Египте вряд ли закрыто. Но не хочет об этом говорить при ребёнке.  
Адам помнит и сам.  
\- Для начала надо найти твоего брата, - произносит он. – И узнать, что с волшебником, который дал мне эту силу. Потом – посмотрим.  
\- И уже первое будет непросто, - вздыхает Сара. – Ну как нам отыскать мальчика по одному имени?..  
Зацепка находится не в старых газетах или документах – Сара и Адам, пока Мэри спит, тихо обсуждают всё, что ему удаётся вспомнить из жизни Тео. Удаётся не так уж много; а Сара несколько лет к тому моменту как переехала в Египет и не была посвящена в подробности занятий брата. Но в конце концов у них получается, по крупицам воспоминаний и ассоциациям, обнаружить название города, откуда приехала экспедиция: Фосетт. Вероятно, там и имеет смысл искать след второго ребёнка Бэтсонов.  
Они еле находят этот город на карте. В справочниках, купленных по дороге, о нём почти нет информации – ничем и никем он не прославился.  
Они решают поехать туда так же, как путешествовали раньше: на трейлере. Адам не спешит превращаться ещё раз, опасаясь привлечь к себе внимание. Ему ведь есть, о ком беспокоиться.  
Но сила всегда притягивает к себе людей и случайности. Поэтому, когда их застаёт врасплох землетрясение, Адаму, хочет он того или нет, приходится вернуться в магический облик, чтобы вынести трейлер за пределы опасной зоны. А потом, посмотрев во встревоженные глаза Мэри, он летит обратно, чтобы узнать, не пострадал ли кто-то ещё, и можно ли им помочь.  
В этот раз ему удаётся избежать репортёров, а рассказы очевидцев, хотя и попадают в газеты, дальше регионального уровня не идут: общество уже привыкло к супергероям, и появление ещё одного – это, конечно, новость, но не сенсация.  
Однако это, конечно, не последний раз, когда Адам зовёт молнию. Преступления в Америке продолжают происходить, и теперь, стоит им оказаться рядом с чем-то, что хоть отдалённо их напоминает, Мэри дёргает Адама за рукав и выжидающе на него смотрит.  
Он не может ей отказать.  
\- Она не понимает, - качает головой после очередного раза Сара. – И как ей объяснить? Мы можем оба сесть в тюрьму, если тебя свяжут с той историей.  
Адам странно задумчив.  
\- Может быть, уже стоит разобраться с этим раз и навсегда? – предлагает он. – Я не привык бежать от чего бы то ни было. Когда мы найдём брата Мэри – я пойду в полицию. Поверят мне или нет, не знаю, но, в крайнем случае, у Мэри останешься ты. Я скажу, что тебе угрожал.  
\- Мэри будет раздавлена, если тебя приговорят, - негромко произносит Сара. – И, видит Бог, девочка уже получила достаточно травм в своей жизни. Но я понимаю тебя – я тоже устала жить в постоянном страхе. Поговорим об этом ещё раз, когда найдём Билли Бэтсона.  
  
Но раньше, чем они доезжают до Фосетта, репортёрам всё-таки удаётся сделать удачный кадр, и фотография Адама попадает на страницы газет.  
С подписью: "Подражатель капитана Марвела?".  
И Билли Бэтсон, купивший этот выпуск по дороге с работы домой, роняет на асфальт пластиковый стаканчик с кофе.  
Нет, его не интересует, решил ли кто-нибудь ему подражать.  
Но он узнаёт это лицо. Ещё бы ему не узнавать: в квартире, которую он снимает под вымышленной личиной собственного дяди, пылятся стопки газетных вырезок, посвящённых расследованию убийства его родителей и похищению сестры. И как минимум в половине их есть это лицо, потому что оно принадлежит человеку, лишившему Билли семьи и нормальной жизни.  
\- Тео Адам… - его лицо искажается злостью, так, что, прохожие отшатываются от обычно приветливого паренька. Он три года искал сестру на земле и под землёй и давно отчаялся её увидеть, но теперь ему представился шанс поквитаться с убийцей его семьи.  
Разве не для того, чтобы восстановить справедливость, волшебник вообще дал ему эти силы?  
Билли Бэтсон отшвыривает в сторону газету, забегает в ближайший переулок и сквозь зубы шипит:  
\- ШАЗАМ.  
И капитан Марвел взмывает в небо над Фосеттом.  
  
Мэри Бэтсон покупает ту же газету вскоре после Билли. Её тоже привлекла фотография Адама, но по более невинным причинам. Однако, учитывая заголовок, в статье это фото не единственное. И, увидев, как выглядит капитан Марвел, герой города Фосетт, Мэри стремглав несётся к трейлеру.  
Увидев, как она бежит, Сара и Адам мгновенно решают, что ей что-то угрожает, и успевают пожалеть, что отпустили её одну. Но Мэри почти врезается в Сару и взволнованно протягивает газету Адаму:  
\- Там! В статье! Это папа! Капитан Марвел – это мой папа!  
Сара прижимает руку ко рту, думая – неужели они тогда разлучили Мэри с отцом?  
Но настороженно-удивлённый вид, с которым Адам рассматривает фотографию, её отрезвляет.  
\- Он не мог выжить, да? – спрашивает она, зная ответ.  
Адам смотрит ей в глаза – и отрицательно качает головой. Он хорошо помнит смерть СиСи Бэтсона.  
\- Но он так похож! – настаивает Мэри. – Может быть, это опять было чудо!  
Адам берёт её руки в свои – её ладошки совсем теряются в его – и говорит:  
\- Мы всё равно направлялись в Фосетт. Там мы найдём капитана Марвела и выясним, в чём тут дело.  
Она соглашается, с трудом подавляя нетерпение.  
Но капитан Марвел находит их первым.  
  
Билли везёт: в городе, где была сделана фотография, он узнаёт, где Адама видели после этого; в уже том городе узнаёт следующее по цепочке место появления. Названия скоро становятся знакомыми, и Билли соображает: он движется к Фосетту.  
Зачем?  
Наверняка только за одним – довести до конца начатое в Египте. Извести семью Бэтсонов на корню.  
Но даже злость не мешает Билли подумать: а откуда у Тео Адама эта сила? И почему его костюм тоже украшает жёлтая молния?  
Но времени на встречу с волшебником нет, а сам он Билли не вызывает.  
  
Адам, ведущий трейлер, вдруг резко выпрямляет спину и сворачивает к обочине. Ожерелье у него в кармане брюк, и, остановившись, он открывает дверь, спрыгивает на землю и надевает украшение. Над головой сгущаются тучи, и где-то вдалеке ворчит гром.  
\- Что случилось? – из трейлера выходит Сара, за которой тут же следует Мэри.  
\- К нам кто-то приближается, - объясняет Адам. – Кто-то с силой, родственной моей. ШАЗАМ.  
За вспышкой молнии они пропускают явление капитана.  
Когда они наконец его видят, он висит в воздухе напротив Адама, сжимая кулаки.  
\- Это действительно ты, - говорит он. – Как у тебя хватило совести тут появиться?  
Адам смотрит на него, сузив глаза. Марвел действительно очень похож на СиСи Бэтсона, по крайней мере, на то, что осталось о нём в чужой памяти, но – что-то не так. Непонятно, что именно, но что-то тут нечисто.  
\- Мы ехали в Фосетт, чтобы разобраться… - начинает он, но капитан тут же его перебивает?  
\- …со мной, да? Только это не так просто теперь! Не знаю, как ты достал такую же силу, как у меня, но ты получишь по заслугам!  
Слова у него с делом не расходятся: он немедленно кидается на Адама.  
\- Сара, уведи Мэри в трейлер! – выкрикивает тот, принимая удар.  
\- Мэри? – на миг опешив, поворачивается Марвел. И видит лицо, которое похоже на лицо сестры. – Так она у тебя! – сцепив руки в замок, он бьёт по голове Адама, но тот блокирует. – Верни мою сестру!  
Мэри, которую Сара почти внесла вовнутрь, широко распахивает глаза.  
\- Это не папа, - говорит она под звук захлопывающейся двери. – Это Билли! Это мой брат!  
Сара смотрит в окно на разворачивающийся бой.  
\- Кажется, он не настроен разговаривать мирно…  
Мэри глядит туда же, куда и она, и разрывается между желанием выскочить наружу и прекратить эту ерунду и пониманием, что её, для начала, даже не услышат.  
В конце концов она убегает к себе.  
\- Ты убил моих родителей! – Билли горит праведным гневом. – Ты за это ответишь!  
\- Того человека уже нет, - Адаму не слишком нужен этот бой, но и сдаваться он не намерен. – Я – Кем-Адам, правитель Кандак, а ты даже не знаешь, что на самом деле произошло, мальчишка! – как и Мэри, он уже понял, с кем имеет дело.  
\- Что ты врёшь! – выплёвывает Билли. – Как ты обманул волшебника, что у тебя эта сила? Ты не имеешь права на тот же знак, что у меня!  
\- Волшебник сам дал мне силу несколько тысяч лет назад! – вспыхивает в ответ Адам. – Это ты взял мой знак, а не я твой!  
\- Опять врёшь!  
Драка продолжается.  
  
Мэри с размаху бросается на кровать и накрывает голову подушкой.  
\- Лишь бы они не убили друг друга… лишь бы не убили… - исступлённо шепчет она. – Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пусть всё будет хорошо.  
\- Так ты иди и сделай так, чтоб хорошо было, - раздаётся рядом незнакомый доброжелательный голос, и Мэри резко садится, приготовившись защищаться.  
Она не ожидает увидеть, что с ней заговорил её игрушечный тигр. Который теперь выше её.  
\- Мистер Тони?! – изумляется она.  
\- Ага, - кивает он, кося весёлым глазом. – Рад, что ты всё меня не забываешь, Мэри. Но я тебе решил помочь – ты же хочешь, чтобы эти двое прекратили драться?  
\- Очень! – жарко шепчет она, прижимая руки к груди. – Но как мне их разнять?  
\- А очень просто, - подмигивает тигр. – Ты же тоже имеешь право на дар Марвелов. Скажи слово "ШАЗАМ" – и всё сбудется.  
Мэри смотрит на него с недоверием, но всё-таки произносит:  
\- ШАЗАМ.  
И в окно врывается молния, накидывая Мэри лет пятнадцать на вид и одевая её в чёрное платье.  
\- Вот умница! – одобрительно кивает Токи Тони. – Теперь можешь их лететь в драку – только одеяло сперва затуши.  
\- Ой! – Мэри вскакивает, поняв, что одеяло, на котором она сидела, занялось от молнии.  
А снаружи Чёрный Адам, внезапно лишенный части силы, падает, вбитый в землю ударом капитана Марвела.  
  
Но Билли не успевает закрепить успех: только он хватает Адама за ворот, как в него врезается новый противник, снося его в сторону и крича:  
\- Прекрати! Прекрати немедленно, Билли! Ты ничего не понимаешь!  
Билли изумлённо видит, что это снова Мэри. Которая выглядит совсем не так, как десять минут назад.  
И кулаками она его колотит в грудь довольно ощутимо.  
\- Чёрный Адам – не Тео! Он другой человек, и он меня спас от Тео! Не смей его бить! А то я тебя в жизни не прощу!  
\- Хорошо, подожди, Мэри, перестань, - ошарашено пытается заставить её остановиться Билли. Рука на новообретённую сестру как-то не поднимается.  
Её останавливает Адам.  
\- Мэри, - он перехватывает её руки и заставляет на себя посмотреть. – Откуда у тебя сила?  
Она смотрит на него сияющими глазами и широко улыбается:  
\- Я теперь такая, как ты! Правда, здорово? Мистер Тони сказал, что я тоже имею право!  
Билли рядом с ней снова напрягается:  
\- Тео… - начинает он, но сестра его быстрее:  
\- О нет, только не смей опять! Тебе что, ничей голос в голове не советует? Быстро прекрати! Мы сейчас всё объясним!  
И ему приходится выслушать.  
Но выслушать – не значит поверить.  
\- Он не сдался полиции, - упрямо говорит Билли. – Значит, знает, что виновен.  
\- Я собирался сдаться после того, как мы тебя отыщем, - спокойно возражает Адам. – Что же, вот мы тебя и нашли.  
\- Что же, иди и сдайся! – прожигает его взглядом Билли.  
Мэри испуганно хватается за руку Адама:  
\- А если они не поверят? Тогда что?  
\- Так ему и надо, - с мрачным удовлетворением отвечает Билли, и брат с сестрой едва не ссорятся, но Сара разводит их по углам.  
А Адам улетает. К ближайшему полицейскому участку.  
  
Но всё проходит безболезненнее, чем они ожидали. Наверное, сразу играет роль то, что отпечатки пальцев двух Адамов не совпадают: видимо, с тех пор, как вернул силу, Кем-Адам уже слишком успел изменить под себя чужое тело.  
Его даже отпускают под залог до суда. Не столько из-за добровольной явки, сколько из-за того, что непонятно, а как его вообще удержать в камере.  
Саид Кадиш, бывший в той же экспедиции, что и Бэтсоны, оказывается жив, хотя и искалечен: удар ножа Тео Адама повредил ему голосовые связки. Но он свидетельствует письменно, что не узнаёт в этом человеке Тео.  
В конце концов суд признаёт Адама невиновным.  
Билли не согласен с присяжными.  
Однако на время он смиряется – чтобы не ругаться с Мэри.  
  
05.04.12


	3. Family trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Просто жизнь в Фосетте со своей долей приключений) Упоминание Фредди/Мэри и Блэйз/Адам.

\- Пойдём куда-нибудь после кино? - предлагает Билли, глядя на Мэри и Фредди.  
\- Хорошо, - соглашается она, проверяя время сеанса. - Только мне надо быть дома к девяти.  
Билли мгновенно мрачнеет, как туча.  
\- Что? - недоумевает Мэри. - Мы всё-таки ещё дети. Мне вот, наоборот, не нравится, что ты один живёшь. Фредди вот хотя бы к родственникам переехал.  
\- Мне уже четырнадцать, и моя свобода меня устраивает, - бормочет Билли.  
\- Да, свобода ходить в обносках и питаться неизвестно чем, - скептически замечает Мэри.   
Кино начинается, и на них шикают с заднего ряда.  
  
Мэри теперь тоже обитает в Фосетте. Суд над Адамом привёл к ещё одному юридическому последствию: признанию Тео Адама умершим. Из-за чего деньги, которые ему, оказывается, ещё принадлежали, унаследовала Сара, как ближайшая родственница. На них был куплен дом, где они и поселились. Мэри снова ходит в школу и живёт нормальной жизнью.  
...не считая, разумеется, того, что может превращаться по волшебному слову и использует это, чтобы предотвращать преступления. Что для двенадцатилетней девочки, конечно, немного необычно.  
Фредди Фримана они с Билли встретили недавно. И практически сразу после встречи он и его дедушка оказались случайными жертвами в бою между капитаном Марвелом и его врагами. Фредди удалось выжить, но едва-едва, и Мэри уговорила брата поделиться с ним силой; по своему примеру она уже знала, что это возможно.  
Так появился капитан Марвел-джуниор. Правда, в обычном облике Фредди так и остался искалечен.   
  
\- Я своими глазам видела, как Адам занял его место, - спокойно рассказывает Мэри, когда они после кино сидят в кафе. - Я могу понять, почему ты ждал подвоха поначалу, но сколько ж можно?  
\- Я ему не доверяю, - упрямо поджимает губы Билли. - Даже если он тот, за кого себя выдаёт, ты забываешь, что волшебник не просто так лишил его силы.  
Мэри уже встречалась с Шазамом, но вспоминает об этом без восторга: он сказал ей, что никогда не собирался принимать её в семью Марвелов и уж тем более не посылал к ней с этим Токи Тони.  
Правда, и Билли, и Мэри ещё несколько раз с тех пор видели, как игрушка оживает.  
\- Адам решил, что может захватить власть с помощью этой силы, - гнёт свою линию Билли. - Кто сказал, что он не попытается ещё раз так сделать? Так что тут глаз да глаз нужен, правда, Фредди?  
Тот пожимает плечами и, осторожно подбирая слова, говорит:  
\- Пока что он всегда помогал. И ты ведь сам ничего не стал оспаривать в суде, Билли.  
Фредди с Адамом познакомился несколько ...глупо. Он только-только получил от Билли силу, бросился в бой с колдунами, которые могли перенаправлять потоки их энергии, и поймал на руки, как он думал, случайно очутившегося в водовороте прохожего. Которому Фредди, захлёбываясь от ощущения силы, быстро протараторил стандартную супергероическую скороговорку про "не-волнуйтесь-всё-будет-в-порядке-сейчас-я-вас-поставлю-на-землю-только-не-бойтесь". И, когда Адам произнёс: "Шазам" – Фредди стало очень неловко.  
А ещё он продолжает лелеять надежду, что сможет пригласить Мэри на нормальное свидание. И уже уяснил, что, помимо её согласия, ему нужно завоевать расположение и Адама, и Билли одновременно. Что, учитывая обстоятельства, требует известной доли дипломатии.  
\- Мне нечего сказать перед обычным судом, - опускает глаза Билли. И тут же сердито добавляет: - Но суд вообще не может понять ничего из того, чем мы занимаемся!  
Мэри вздыхает.  
\- Я хочу домой, - говорит она. – Скоро всё равно уже девять. Надо лечь пораньше, может, перестанут сны сниться дурацкие… Мне почему-то последние две ночи снится лава.  
\- В смысле, лава? – удивляется Фредди.  
\- Ну, та, что под землёй, - поясняет Мэри.  
\- А, - кивает Фредди, - это назвается «магма».  
\- Буду знать, - рассеянно вздыхает Мэри. - Билли, надеюсь, ты завтра всё-таки зайдёшь после школы?  
  
Билли подходит к дому, где живёт Мэри, заранее себя накручивая. Открывает ему, впрочем, Сара, и он вежливо здоровается:  
\- Добрый день, мисс Примм.  
\- Добрый день, Билли, - она поправляет очки и впускает его вовнутрь. – Мэри в гостиной.  
\- Спасибо, - он идёт в нужном направлении и, к своему удивлению, слышит голос Фредди.  
\- …Потом лучше зайти в Гугл, это такая поисковая система… - говорит тот.  
Когда Билли входит в гостиную, они все поднимают на него глаза. Все трое: за компьютерным столом сидит Адам, а с двух сторон к нему наклоняются Мэри и Фредди.  
\- Братец! - восклицает Мэри. - Ты рано.  
\- Последний урок отменили, - говорит Билли, сверля взглядом Фредди.  
\- Привет, - смущённо чешет тот в затылке. - А меня тут помочь попросили...  
От дальнейших объяснений его спасает появление в гостиной незнакомки.  
Хотя, поскольку по той сразу видно, что сейчас начнутся проблемы - может быть, Фредди и предпочёл бы разговор.  
Незнакомка выглядит устрашающе: высокая, неестественно худая, с тёмно-красной кожей, когтями, острыми зубами и в рогатом шлеме. От неё несёт серой, а несколько полос оранжевой ткани заменяют ей одежду.  
\- Значит, здесь собрались все воины моего отца, - усмехается незнакомка. - Что ж, так даже проще - можно убить вас всех скопом, а не загонять поодиночке.  
Реакция следует незамедлительно: три "Шазам" и одно "капитан Марвел".  
А потом Адам делает странную вещь: он неглубоко кланяется демонице и произносит:  
\- Владычица Блэйз.  
\- Вы заодно?! - тут же вспыхивает Билли. Как правило, в присутствии Адама к голосу Соломона он не прислушивается.  
Но на вопрос отвечает сама Блэйз.  
\- Было бы неплохо, - смеётся она. – Но – сомневаюсь. Иначе бы я не постаралась разделить его силу. – Она оказывается рядом с Адамом и обхватывает когтистыми пальцами его подбородок: - Но это был знак почтения от мужа жене, не так ли?..  
Он убирает её руку.  
\- Наш брак был признан недействительным, когда открылась ваша истинная природа, моя госпожа, - спокойно говорит он.   
\- Да, - усмехается она. – Это, - и на пару секунд на её месте появляется красивая женщина в белом одеянии, - было только маской.  
Мэри встаёт перед ней, скрестив руки на груди и недобро глядя исподлобья.  
\- Что значит «разделить силу»? – интересуется она, в отличие от брата, слушая не только себя.  
Блэйз кидает ей разорванного напополам игрушечного тигра.  
\- Он увлёкся с помощью, хотя уговор был не об этом, - она пожимает плечами. – Но это не важно. Теперь, когда Шазам в моих руках, остались только вы.  
И внезапно они все оказываются в аду.  
  
Рядом раздаётся испуганный вскрик, и Мэри моментально узнаёт голос.  
\- Сара! – она бросается в ту сторону, а следом бросается Билли – опасаясь оставлять сестру одну.  
Их окружают реки магмы – сны Мэри были в руку. Краем глаза Билли замечает пленников, прикованных к скалам… но не успевает отвлечься на них, потому что видит, как над Мэри нависает Блэйз.  
Сестра для Билли дороже всего на свете.  
\- Мэри! – он кидается вперёд – и тут его отбрасывает Адам.  
\- Смотри, что делаешь! – рычит он.  
\- Сам смотри! – Билли замахивается и почти ударяет, но его останавливает Мэри:  
\- Билли, стой! Тебе отвели глаза!  
Он смотрит ещё раз – и видит вместо Блэйз Сару Примм.  
За спиной звучит издевательский смех.  
\- Это иллюзия или реальность?! – к ним подлетает Фредди.  
\- Может быть реальность, - сквозь зубы говорит Адам. – Это в её силах.  
\- Надо найти волшебника, - решает Билли. – Блэйз сказала, что он в её руках. Он будет знать, что делать.  
\- И надо не дать ей осуществить то, что она задумала, - добавляет Адам. – Чем бы это ни было.  
Билли смотрит на него недовольно, но прежде, чем он успевает что-то сказать, Фредди торопливо вставляет:  
\- Хорошо, тогда разделяемся? Мы с кэпом ищем волшебника, вы с Мэри – Блэйз.  
Так они и делают.  
  
Билли находит Шазама первым, на дыбе посреди озера кипящей магмы. И быстро выясняется, что за цель у Блэйз: она хочет освободить Три Лика Зла, заточённые в Скале Вечности.  
Хотя больше Билли и Фредди изумляются не её плану, а тому, что Шазам признаётся, что Блэйз – его дочь.  
Но выяснение этого вопроса может подождать.  
Сара чуть не погибает, когда они сражаются с Блэйз. Но, к счастью, только «чуть».  
И после битвы Шазам соглашается дать постоянное существование Токи Тони, которым поманила его Блэйз.  
Сама она оказывается заточена в Скале вместе со злом, которое пыталась освободить.  
Но обиднее всего для Билли оказывается то, что Шазам признаёт помощь Адама. И возвращает ему способность призывать молнию, не пользуясь волшебным ожерельем.  
\- Ты невозможен, - хмурится Мэри, когда он об этом говорит.   
\- А ты всё время на его стороне! – указывает Билли. – Как будто он для тебя значит больше, чем я!..  
Она мотает головой:  
\- Я не стану между вами выбирать. Ты мой брат, но он…  
Билли сглатывает, когда она не договаривает. И добавляет, почти стремясь перевести тему:  
\- Ты в магическом облике носишь те же цвета, что и он!  
\- Если я надену белое, так нормально будет? – поджимает губы она. – Адам против не будет, он, в отличие от тебя, взрослый. – Она задумывается и продолжает уже о другом: - …Нет, ну вот же хватило наглости у этой Блэйз! Жена, тоже мне! Адам только мой и Сары! – заметив, как на неё во все глаза уставились Билли и Фредди, она корчит рожу: - Фу! Фууу! Вы о чём думаете!? Мальчишки!  
И она немедленно убегает домой, не дав себя даже проводить.  
В гостиной дома, где она живёт, на столе у компьютера лежит стопка газет со статьями, посвящёнными Кандак, соседней с Египтом страны, где когда-то родился и которой правил Адам.

  
13.04.2012 


	4. What dreams may come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Всякое случается в супергероическом мире - например, может выпасть возможность поговорить с призраками давно погибших родителей.
> 
> Название - отсылка не столько к Гамлету, сколько к фильму с тем же названием-цитатой.

Это нападение - с той стороны последнего покрова. Существо, называющее себя Некрон, спускает на мир своих слуг, которые гипнозом погружают в состояние, которое близко к смерти и которое станет смертью, если Некрона не остановить. Основные бойцы сегодня - те, кто связаны с магией, но даже она их не всегда защищает.  
\- Адам! - Мэри чуть ли не врезается в него, и в её голосе звенит неприкрытая паника. Адам подхватывает её под руки, в отличие от остальных зная, что в облике двадцати пятилетней женщины таится тринадцатилетняя девочка-подросток. - Адам! Билли!..  
\- Что случилось? - спрашивает он, уже понимая, что тут что-то серьёзное, раз она назвала брата настоящим именем, когда его может услышать кто-то посторонний.  
\- Они до него добрались! – её уже едва не трясёт. – Адам, если его не вытащить, он же умрёт!  
\- Успокойся, - он знает, как Мэри боится потерять последнего оставшегося кровного родственника. – Сейчас что-нибудь придумаем.  
Как ни странно, ей действительно становится немного легче от этих слов. Она привыкла ему доверять и рассчитывать, что уж в его-то присутствии всё станет хорошо. И теперь, когда она немного успокоилась, они одновременно думают и произносят:  
\- Затанна.  
Напрямую они оба с ней не знакомы: она не имеет отношения ни к Обществу Справедливости, в которое сейчас входит Адам (и Билли, кстати, тоже), ни к Фосетту, за которым всё так же присматривает Мэри. Но это самая известная волшебница в среде супергероев, и она тоже сражается здесь же.  
Они быстро её находят, и, поняв, в чём дело, она хмурится:  
\- Вы не одни такие, тут уже много кто попал под удар. Нам надо сосредоточиться и победить Некрона раньше, чем последствия станут необратимы.  
\- Что, если это займёт слишком много времени? – спрашивает Адам. – Не лучше ли сейчас позаботиться о том, чтобы вернуть тех, кто находится между миром живых и миром мёртвых?  
Затанна меряет его взглядом.  
\- Я могу отправить кого-то туда же, куда попали остальные, - говорит она. – Примерное направление я знаю. Но, во-первых, есть риск не вернуться, во-вторых, всё равно есть риск не найти – это всё-таки огромное пространство.  
\- У меня и капитана Марвела сходный источник сил, - отвечает Адам. – Думаю, благодаря этому я найду его и всех остальных. И я готов рискнуть.  
\- Подожди! – расширив глаза, выдыхает Мэри. – Я это начала, я должна идти!  
Он сжимает её руку.  
\- Останься, пожалуйста. Я не могу подвергать тебя такой опасности.  
Затанна высоко задирает брови: не зная возраста Мэри и характера их отношений, она думает, что дело в половой принадлежности.  
Но сейчас не до того, чтобы прояснять это недопонимание.  
\- Я погружу тебя в транс, - кивает Затанна, когда наконец решается, что идёт всё-таки Адам. – Потому что бой действительно затягивается, и я тоже беспокоюсь по поводу наших товарищей. Но, будем надеяться, пожалеть мне не придётся.  
  
Оказавшись в серой пелене между мирами, Адам невольно стискивает зубы, чувствуя, как поднимаются волной знакомые гнев и ярость. Есть ещё причина, по которой он не хотел, чтобы сюда отправлялась Мэри: он знает это место. Когда-то Шазам не убил его, Адама, полностью, а заточил то, что в его понимании было душой и личностью, не давая перейти в мир мёртвых окончательно. Адам был и там – но суд над ним было невозможно завершить. Поэтому большую часть этих тысячелетий он провёл здесь. И волшебника он за это ненавидел.  
Адам останавливается, чтобы взять эмоции под контроль: за три первый года новой жизни, в которые он не мог действовать, он научился справляться.  
С Шазамом у них сейчас нейтралитет. Повторение ситуации приведёт только к тому же результату, а значит, надо искать другие пути. И не подавать виду, что взгляды не изменились.  
А ещё Адам отдаёт себе отчёт в том, что не все эмоции – его собственные. Особенно не в магическом виде.  
Но всё это сейчас может подождать. Нужно найти всех, кто тоже сейчас застрял здесь, и вернуть Мэри брата.  
Отыскать, где находятся души, у Адама получается на удивление быстро: всё-таки его связь с силой Билли Бэтсона не прямая, и он ожидал, что придётся затратить больше усилий. Он направляет тех, кого видит, в сторону мира живых, и высматривает знакомое лицо; но его нигде нет.  
Когда душ рядом остаётся совсем мало, Адам решается зайти ещё глубже в это пространство. И тут же чувствует, что угадал: перед ним возникает призрачный дом, от которого исходит ощущение дара Шазама. Адам удивляется ещё раз – они с Билли примерно равны в этом плане, странно, что такое сильное присутствие…  
Ступив на порогдома, он, вопреки логике оказывается сразу на кухне. Где за столом собралась вся семья.  
И Адам знает эту семью. Он видел эту женщину – когда она лежала в луже собственной крови. Он не знает этого мужчину – но сходство с капитаном Марвелом очевидно. Их раны сохранились: у женщины – на животе, у мужчины – на спине. Не Адам их наносил, но его руки помнят, и сейчас он чувствует в пальцах лёгкое покалывание: ба влияет на ка.   
В реальном мире он сжимает кулаки.  
\- Ты! – мужчина-призрак вскакивает, завидев его, и на лице его – праведный гнев. Точно то же выражение и на лице его сына – того, за кем Адам пришёл.  
Но заставляет его застыть на месте не это.  
А то, что рядом с Билли сидит Мэри.  
\- Адам! – радостно восклицает она и бросается его обнять.  
Он стискивает её плечо, наклоняется к ней, на миг забыв про всех остальных, и спрашивает:  
\- Как ты здесь очутилась?  
\- Извини, я потом вернулась в бой, - смущённо потупив глаза, отвечает она. – И меня тоже достали. Но я верила, что ты нас найдёшь.  
\- Откуда у моей дочери такое к тебе отношение? – недобро спрашивает Мэрилин Бэтсон – призрак той женщины, которой она была.  
Адам поднимает глаза на остальную семью. Все трое меряют его неласковыми взглядами.  
\- Мистер Бэтсон. Миссис Бэтсон. – Он склоняет голову в знак приветствия, но не в знак покаяния. – Я сожалею о вашей судьбе. Но я не Тео Адам.  
\- Велика ли разница! – наконец прорывает Билли. – Если ты выглядишь, как он, помнишь по крайней мере часть того, что делал он, то это ты – убийца! Плевать, что там говорит суд!  
\- Неправда, - с обидой в голосе возражает Мэри. – Если бы не Адам, меня бы и в живых не было. Когда ты, Билли, уже это поймёшь! И вот теперь он пришёл нас выручить, а ты опять на него с обвинениями накидываешься!  
Супруги Бэтсоны переглядываются.  
\- Пожалуй, мы хотим услышать эту историю с начала и от её главного героя, - наконец решает СиСи с одобрения жены. – А не полагаться на эмоциональные оценки Билли и Мэри.  
Адам подавляет раздражение от того, что ему приходится это делать далеко не в первый раз, и начинает рассказывать. Эти двое имеют право этого требовать.  
\- Не слишком ли удобно получилось? – сузив глаза, уточняет Мэрилин, когда он заканчивает. – Обычно всё ограничивается одержимостью – но у тебя получилось зажить полноценной жизнью.  
\- Не совсем, - правдиво отвечает Адам, хотя это может обернуться против него. – Ка и ху принадлежат мне. С помощью дара волшебника я восстановил связующую аб. Но хат принадлежит чужому телу. И ба в этом теле есть моя и есть чужая. Но всё-таки подавляющая часть того, что вы называете душой и личностью – только моя.  
СиСи фыркает.  
\- Что? – защищается он в ответ на косой взгляд жены. – Ну ты сама можешь представить, чтобы Тео так говорил? Для него пять частей души по египетским верованиям были набором бессмысленных звуков!  
\- Значит, - она снова пристально смотрит на Адама, – ты утверждаешь, что поменялись божественные части души, связь их с телом, заместились, но не полностью, эмоции и жизненная энергия, но осталась прежней телесная составляющая.  
Он кивает и добавляет:  
\- Возможно, мне удастся избавиться от лишней ба. И хат в магическом облике имеет мало значения. Поэтому я предпочитаю оставаться в нём.  
Мэрилин откидывается на спинку стула и скрещивает руки на груди.  
\- Ты не похож на Тео, - признаёт она. – Даже внешне вы уже отличаетесь, по крайней мере, как я вижу здесь.  
\- Вы что, ему так просто поверите? – поражается Билли.  
\- Он приводит убедительные доводы, - замечает СиСи. – А почему ему не веришь ты?  
\- Вот именно, - едко вставляет Мэри.  
Билли опускает глаза.  
\- А вдруг я вас этим предам? – бормочет он. – Мэри и так уже с ним в одном доме живёт, как будто… как будто он её отец. А это – не так.  
Слово сказано, и на мгновение оно вызывает полную тишину.  
Наконец Мэри говорит – очень странным тоном:  
\- Адам никогда не предлагал меня удочерить.  
\- Но я думал об этом, - качает головой он, снова понимая, что это признание может сыграть против него. И действительно – Билли обжигает его взглядом. – Мэри ещё пять лет до совершеннолетия, а её опекун по закону – её дядя, который уже выкинул на улицу Билли, - тем не менее, продолжает Адам. – Сейчас Мэри может о себе позаботиться, но для её обычной жизни важно то, что написано в бумагах. Пока что проблемы удавалось обходить, но мы с Сарой уже обсуждали то, что кому-то из нас нужно будет что-то предпринять. И медлим с этим потому, - он смотрит на Билли, - что это вызовет новые конфликты.  
\- Вызовет! - с жаром обещает тот, сжав кулаки. Если б мог, он бы сейчас превратился.  
\- Ну, да-а, это уже, наверное, перебор… - поддерживает сына СиСи.  
\- А я считаю, что так будет правильней, - неожиданно возражает Мэрилин. – А прежде чем ты что-то скажешь, милый, - перебивает она открывшего рот мужа, - позволь напомнить, что это была твоя светлая идея оставить всё на твоего брата. И именно из-за неё у наших детей теперь столько проблем. К тому же, - и она смотрит на дочь, - Мэри этого хочет.  
А та сияет так, что ошибиться невозможно.  
\- Я думала, ты просто не хочешь! – восклицает она, с обожанием глядя на Адама.  
\- Извини, что не сказал раньше, - склоняет голову он.  
Мэрилин Бэтсон встаёт и подходит к Адаму и к дочери. Она ничего не говорит, просто переводит взгляд с одного на другую, а потом треплет Мэри по голове и отворачивается. СиСи быстро оказывается рядом с ней. Билли и Мэри переглядываются – и бросаются обнимать родителей.  
Через минуту Адам с неохотой говорит:  
\- Нам нужно уходить. Живые могут не вернуться, если останутся здесь слишком надолго.  
\- Да, - кивает СиСи. – Конечно…  
\- Уходите, - почти не дрогнув голосом, поддерживает Мэрилин. - Не рискуйте. Ну а ты… - она снова долгим взглядом смотрит на Адама. – Спасибо. И за то, что пришёл за ними сегодня – тоже.  
Им удаётся вернуться в мир живых из мира призраков до того, как станет поздно.  
  
Через несколько дней Билли очередной раз звонит в дверь дома, где живут Сара, Адам и Мэри.  
Открывает Адам. И, увидев его, напряжённо замечает:  
\- Мэри с Сарой ещё не вернулись. Но ты можешь подождать.  
С капитаном Марвелом у него примерно тот же нейтралитет, что и с Шазамом.  
\- Всё в порядке, - тяжело вздыхает Билли, сам будучи почти на взводе. – Я… к тебе. Я… извиниться.  
Адам молча смотрит на него.  
\- Я понял кое-что из разговора с родителями, - а Билли не отводит глаз от порога. – И я… знал, что ты не Тео. Но не хотел принимать. Только это глупо. И отдаляет меня от Мэри.  
\- Ты прислушался к Соломону, - замечает Адам.  
\- Может, и так, - пожимает плечами Билли. – Может, и к себе тоже. В любом случае, - он поднимает наконец взгляд и смотрит с вызовом, - у меня там в доме слишком интересуются, почему я живу один. И я бы переехал, если б было, куда. У вас же есть свободная комната? Я могу оплачивать с подработок.  
\- Комната есть, и тебе ничего не нужно будет платить, - качает головой Адам. – Ты можешь зайти.  
Не услышав никакого сарказма в ответе, Билли светлеет лицом.  
\- Я лучше улечу и вернусь, - с облегчением говорит он. – Чтобы уж сразу вещи перенести.  
И через секунду у дома бьёт молния.  
Оставшись один, Адам идёт отпирать комнату, которую обещал Билли.  
После этого у него есть свои дела – его ждёт встреча с Атом Смэшером, Брэйнвэйвом, Немезидой и Алексом Монтезом. Теми людьми, что решили вместе с ним освобождать Кандак.

  
22.04.12


	5. Parting Ways

\- И ты действительно думал уйти, так ничего мне и не сказав? – голос из-за спины пригвождает Адама к месту. Он был уверен, что Мэри сейчас далеко – на миссии с братом и Фредди Фриманом. Он сам ведь проследил, чтобы она туда отправилась.  
Он оборачивается.  
Мэри стоит, скрестив руки на груди и сжав губы в тонкую ниточку. От её белого платья веет холодом, а в глазах – злость.  
Адам тяжело вздыхает и признаёт:  
\- Да, именно так я и надеялся поступить.  
\- Не очень-то вяжется с твоими взглядами на справедливость, - тут же замечает она. – Больше смахивает – на трусость.  
От кого другого Адам бы так просто этого обвинения не принял. Скорее – более чем убедил взять слова обратно.  
Но узы, связывающие их с Мэри, крепки и без общего дара молнии. Достаточно, чтобы сейчас Адам даже понял, что она – права.  
\- Я не хочу тебя в это вмешивать, - правдиво отвечает он. – В ближайшее время ты можешь услышать обо мне много плохого, и тебе судить, чему поверить, но, по крайней мере, тебя это не коснётся лично.  
Она прижимает ладонь ко лбу.  
\- Когда же ты поймёшь, что всё, что с тобой происходит, касается меня лично всегда? – бормочет она. – Честное слово, я почти была бы рада, если бы в подростковом возрасте у меня случился бы бунтарский период, как обещают, и я бы просто сейчас могла обидеться и сказать что-то в духе: "Ну и пожалуйста, ну и уходи!"…  
Слова не слишком соответствуют облику взрослой женщины, но и настоящему возрасту Мэри они соответствуют не больше.  
\- В этот раз пусть это тебя лучше не затронет, - твёрдо возражает Адам. – Я уверен в своей правоте, но я знаю ваш мир. И не все в нём согласятся с тем, что я сделаю.  
Мэри рассерженно сверкает глазами:  
\- Прекрати говорить обиняками! Я знаю о твоих планах. Я знаю о Кандак.  
Возникает пауза. Он настороженно изучает её лицо, пытаясь понять, насколько она блефует, а потом спрашивает:  
\- О чём ты?  
\- Я не ребёнок, Адам, - строго говорит она. – Не обращайся так со мной, будь добр. Не надо быть гением, чтобы заметить твои регулярные отлучки и сопоставить их с теми материалами, которые ты подбирал. Билли знает тебя хуже и не мыслит такими горизонтами, иначе бы и он заметил, особенно когда ещё искал доказательства против тебя. Но как ты мог подумать, что не замечу я? Как вы оба могли подумать? Честное слово, вы с Сарой уверены, что мне всё ещё семь лет!  
\- Не семь, - тихо говорит Сара Примм, входя в комнату незамеченной несмотря на то, что с возрастом начала испытывать затруднения при ходьбе. – Но ты по-прежнему не взрослая, Мэри.  
Та качает головой.  
\- Я знаю, - говорит она. – Но всё-таки… я бы могла помочь. Я всё ещё могу помочь – ведь эта революция ещё не началась.  
Адам и Сара быстро переглядываются и почти одновременно отвечают:  
\- Нет!  
Мэри хмурится:  
\- Что бы там ни готовилось, это правильное действие. Я читала, что творится с Кандак при нынешнем режиме – это ужас. Почему вы так реагируете?  
\- Мэри… - Адам медлит. – Мы в первую очередь их свергнем.  
\- Ну разумеется, - кивает она недоумённо. – Как иначе?  
\- Он не говорит, что оставит их в живых, - серьёзно замечает Сара.  
Мэри запинается, но быстро мотает головой:  
\- Если вы оба знаете, что так будет, и не спорите на этот счёт, значит, вы оба уверены, что они заслужили! И я всё ещё готова эта поддержать – в Америке тоже есть смертная казнь!  
\- Нет, - снова возражает Адам. – Я не прощу себя за такое.  
\- Потому что я девушка? – вспыхивает она.  
Черты его лица смягчаются – ненамного, но для присутствующих в комнате – заметно.  
\- Конечно же, нет, - говорит Адам. – Потому, что тебе едва исполнилось четырнадцать, Мэри. Ты не ребёнок – но ты подросток. И у тебя слишком много уже отняли, чтобы отнимать сейчас ещё и мирную жизнь. Нет, я же сказал, что я себя за такое не прощу.  
\- Это поэтому меня удочерила Сара? – тихо спрашивает она. – Ты готовился именно к этому?  
\- Да, - сознаётся он. – Лучше, если в глазах закона нас с тобой ничего связывать не будет.  
Мэри смотрит на Сару, но та только кивает.  
Мэри отворачивается.  
\- Когда-нибудь вам придётся признать, что я могу решать за себя, - говорит она.  
И улетает.  
  
Затанна Затара удивлена тем, какая гостья показалась у неё на пороге на ночь глядя. Но, видя, в каком Мэри состоянии, она не отказывается её впустить.  
\- Что случилось? – осторожно интересуется она, наколдовывая Мэри чашку дымящегося кофе. – И почему ты прилетела ко мне?  
Та благодарит, но в ответ на вопрос только неопределённо пожимает плечами.  
Затанна – не самый незанятый в мире человек, поэтому она нажимает:  
\- И всё-таки?  
\- Не знаю, - говорит Мэри. – Просто вспомнила, как ты нам помогла тогда, с Некроном. Просто хотелось видеть кого-то, кто знал нас обоих.  
Затанне не надо слышать имя, чтобы понять, о ком речь: она запомнила тогда эту странную сцену. И сейчас сужает глаза, совсем не на тот счёт относя и опустившиеся плечи Мэри, и её подавленный вид.  
\- Та-ак, - тянет она, размышляя, что тут нужнее: помощь терапевта или физическое вмешательство со стучанием кому-то по голове. – Что тебе сделали? В чём именно проблема?  
Мэри замечает напряжённость в её тоне, но сперва сама не понимает, чем та вызвана.  
\- Адам посчитал, что я не имею права голоса в одном очень важном решении, - горько жалуется она. – И я теперь не знаю, как быть дальше.  
Затанна невольно сжимает кулаки.  
\- Послушай, - жёстко говорит она. – Мы в двадцать первом веке. В зависимых отношениях нет ничего хорошего – а мужчина не царь и бог, что бы он там о себе ни думал. Если партнёрство не равноправно – к чёрту его, честное слово. Это только себя не уважать.  
Мэри смотрит на неё расширившимися глазами – а потом голоса в её голове намекают ей, как именно Затанна всё поняла.  
\- Ох, извини, дело совсем не в этом! – поспешно возражает она. – Я совсем забыла – ты ведь сохранишь мой секрет, правда? – Затанна недоверчиво кивает, и Мэри, отставив чашку, выдыхает: - Шазам!..  
Молния сбрасывает ей не её десяток лет, и четырнадцатилетняя девочка, которой Мэри Марвел является на самом деле, объясняет:  
\- Он мой отец. Почти. Он меня спас и защитил, но сейчас я совершенно против того, что он меня отстранил от дела своей жизни из-за чрезмерной опеки!  
Затанна, закрыва наконец рот, заметно расслабляется.  
\- И ты меня извини, - с облегчением улыбается она. – Но, согласись, у меня были причины ошибиться. Так что у вас произошло?  
Мэри смотрит на часы и предлагает:  
\- Давай включим новости? Там, наверное, уже обо всём известно.  
И это действительно так: свержение режима в Кандак – главная сенсация. Смерти правительства и тех, кто состоял у них на службе, обсасываются и смакуются, и почти все единогласно решают: Чёрный Адам – новый враг всего мира, преступник на уровне суперзлодеев.  
\- Они врут, - говорит Мэри, глядя на экран. – Они молчат о том, что это правительство продавало женщин в бордели, а мужчин и детей заставляло работать в производстве наркотиков. Они врут. А он должен был пустить меня. Я бы сейчас была в его отряде.  
Затанна смотрит на её ожесточившееся лицо – и на этот раз опасается уже другого, того, что же такое с Мэри, если она в свои годы готова принять участие в этой резне.  
Впрочем, когда начинают показывать кровавую хронику этого переворота, на лице Мэри видно потрясение. И она молчит, возможно, задумываясь, действительно ли она готова вот так отнимать чьи-то жизни во имя идеи.  
\- Даже если они были виноваты, справедливость не восстанавливается потоками крови, - очень спокойно говорит Затанна. – И хорошо, что тебя не стали в это вмешивать. Но я бы советовала пересмотреть твою уверенность в абсолютной правоте этого человека. Как бы ты к нему ни относилась.  
Мэри, побледнев, не отрывается от телевизора. В другое время Затанна не позволила бы девочке её возраста смотреть на такие кадры – но сейчас они служат лучше любых доводов.  
А потом их показ прерывается сообщением о том, что в Кандак для исправления ситуации вылетело Общество Справедливости, и теперь оно уже сражается там. И в составе его находится, разумеется, капитан Марвел.  
\- Мой брат снова сражается с Адамом, - тихо говорит Мэри. – И на этот раз я не знаю, что будет.  
В уголках её глаз, незамеченные, набухают слёзы.  
Затанне становится её жалко – она кладёт руку ей на плечо и думает, как лучше её утешить.  
Но Мэри стискивает зубы и шипит:  
\- Дура. Надо было подумать об этом и его удержать. Сейчас я уже просто не успею. Но надо попытаться!  
Слёзы на её глазах высыхают, когда она вскакивает с места.  
\- Спасибо за разговор! – торопливо замечает она. – Шазам!  
\- Мютсок, инкинзов, - и на Затанне появляется профессиональное облачение. – Я отправляюсь с тобой, - поясняет она. – Раз уж ты ко мне прилетела.  
  
Но, когда они доберутся до Кандак, всё уже будет кончено. Погибнет яростная Немезида, лишит себя жизни Алекс Монтез, исчезнет Брэйнвэйв. А Атом Смэшер вместе с капитаном Марвелом и Старгёл предложит заключить перемирие с Адамом, которого толпа кандакцев только что отстояла у Общества Справедливости Америки.   
Затанна уговорит Мэри не оставаться в Кандак хотя бы пока. Пока судьба страны слишком зыбка. Адам её в этом поддержит.  
Мэри согласится.  
Но позже она будет плакать на руках у Сары, уверенная, что этого предательства ей никогда не простят.  
  
08.08.12


	6. Interlude: Homework

Бесконечный кризис даётся всем тяжело, и Мэри Марвел - не исключение. Она сама не знает, что ударило по ней больнее, то, что Адам едва не погиб при запуске башни, или что он присоединился к злодейскому обществу.  
Всё-таки - скорее первое.  
\- Ты всё ещё можешь с ним поговорить, - замечает Затанна, в чьей компании Мэри теперь проводит много времени.  
Они сидя в парке, обе в цивильной одежде, и вокруг, не обращая на них внимания, снуют по своим делам люди.  
Это первое занятие вне дома Затанны для Мэри. Вне дома и вне его защитных чар.  
\- Как интересно, что ты меня, наоборот, не отговариваешь...  
Затанна, чьи прошлые заслуги в промывке мозгов врагам Лиги Справедливости недавно стали широко известны в узких кругах, раздражённо вздыхает.  
\- Наш мир не особо чёрно-белый, - отвечает она. - Адам ушёл из Тайного общества, и Кандак держит вооружённый нейтралитет. Если ты ищешь корыстный мотив, то да, хотела бы я знать ситуацию в Кандак изнутри. А то вдруг и там рванёт.  
\- Всё так зыбко сейчас, - озабоченно качает головой Мэри. - Волшебник погиб, мой брат занял его место... И они умудрились опять сцепиться с Адамом, и теперь брат даже Сару на эту тему слушать не хочет.  
Затанна знает настоящий возраст Мэри Марвел, но не капитана Марвела. Могла бы узнать при желании, но не стала. Однако пронзительно очевидно, что он тоже куда младше, чем кажется.  
\- И что думает Сара? - интересуется Затанна.  
Она встречала пожилую женщину, но постоянно они не общаются.  
\- Что им обоим не мешало бы охолонуть, - поджимает губы Мэри. - Я пытаюсь начать с брата, потому что он кричит, что перестанет со мной разговаривать, если я полечу в Кандак. Надоело. Хотя я понимаю, что кричит он ещё из-за того, что ему теперь со Скалой Вечности справляться надо.  
\- Это правда, - соглашается Затанна. - Сидеть на средоточии магии - то ещё испытание. Но ты-то как, Мэри?  
\- Фосетт в порядке, - пожимает плечами та. - Марвел-джуниор мотается где-то сейчас по стране, но сама я тоже вроде бы справляюсь.  
Затанна знает, что это преуменьшение: по посткризисной статистике Фосетт - один из самых безопасных городов Штатов. Мэри Марвел яростно защищает родной дом.   
\- Хорошо, - кивает она. - Обращайся, если вдруг будет нужна помощь. Ну а пока - давай перейдём к урокам, что ли?  
Это первое занятие для Мэри, где она должна продемонстрировать, что умеет творить магию незаметно. Именно поэтому Затанна и выбрала людный парк.  
\- Давай, - храбро улыбается Мэри, стараясь не нервничать. - Люблю заниматься с тобой магией. У меня потом с моей гораздо лучше всё получается.  
\- На то и расчёт, Мэри, - Затанна открывает приготовленную для младшей подруги книгу. - На то и расчёт.


	7. Interlude: Worrying About You

Последнее время, возвращаясь домой, Мэри Марвел неосознанно старается ступать тише и мягче. Словно это может помочь её приёмной матери в борьбе с неизбежным врагом - со старостью. Сара Примм неплохо держится, учитывая, что ей глубоко за семьдесят, но она стала двигаться медленнее, и у неё всё время болят суставы.  
Вот и сейчас, когда Мэри заходит в гостиную, она сидит и растирает руки.  
\- Принести мазь? - спрашивает Мэри, тревожась за Сару, хотя эта сцена и стала привычной.  
\- Нет-нет, - поспешно возражает та. - Я уже намазала. Отдыхай, дорогая. Ужин скоро будет.  
Мэри хмурится.  
\- Завтра готовлю я, - обещает она. - Так не пойдёт, тебе вредно столько у плиты стоять.  
\- Ну, что поделать, если остались ты да я, а тебе ещё город защищать, - рассудительно говорит Сара. - Да и на нас с тобой не так сильно надо готовить, милая. Это наши мужчины много ели.  
Мэри вздыхает:  
\- Всё равно. Ты сама же учила, что все, кто в доме едят, готовят по очереди. Не надо мне поблажек.  
\- Хорошо, - покладисто отвечает Сара. - Мне будет приятно, если ты нам что-нибудь сделаешь.  
Мэри смотрит, как она продолжает тереть руки, и беспокоится, хотя и пытается прекратить.  
\- С этим я тоже что-нибудь придумаю, - говорит она.  
\- С чем? С моей старостью? Родная моя, это же естественно. - Сара тихо смеётся. - Ох, поверить не могу, что всего несколько лет назад мы колесили по стране. Сейчас бы мои косточки взбунтовались через неделю.  
\- Я что-нибудь придумаю, - повторяет Мэри. - Если Фредди магия помогла, то поможет и тебе.  
\- Не думаю, что хочу носить яркие костюмы, - улыбается Сара. - Хотя твой последний мне нравится. Туника и шаровары - я, помнится, видела почти такие же, до того, как мы переехали в Америку.  
\- Ага, я их по твоим старым фотографиям и нашла, - кивает Мэри. - Сара... ты хочешь обратно?  
\- Сейчас уже не очень, - качает головой та. - В Египте что-то стало неспокойно.  
\- А если не в Египет, а в Кандак?  
Сара спокойно встречает её взгляд:   
\- Ты разговаривала с Адамом, милая?  
\- Пока нет. Но вот с Билли - да. Кажется, он успокаивается на тему того, что в Кризисе Адам принял сторону злодеев. - Мэри упрямо поджимает губы: - Вот бы ещё понял, что у нас тогда и герои были - одно слово только! А против настоящего зла Адам помогал, как и все.  
Сара гладит её по руке.  
\- Тогда было непростое время, - нейтрально замечает она.  
\- Знаю, - вздыхает Мэри. - Но было бы хорошо, если бы Билли понял, что Адаму важно было защитить свой дом. Потому что я не собираюсь вечно с ним не видеться из-за того, что Билли обижен. Сара, скоро же мой день рождения! Я представить не могу, что буду его праздновать без кого-то из вас!  
\- Я понимаю, милая, - мягко говорит Сара. - Ну и худой мир лучше доброй ссоры, так что я буду только рада, если ты их хоть как-то друг с другом помиришь.  
\- Значит, решено! - энергично заявляет Мэри. - Я прекращу этот дурацкий бойкот, и мы нормально всё отпразднуем. Вот здесь, в этом самом доме! - Она нежно и осторожно берёт руки Сары в свои. - А ещё я найду что-нибудь для тебя. Обещаю.  
\- Я верю тебе, - снова улыбается Сара. - Пойдём ужинать?


	8. Interlude: Happy Birthday!

Год назад Мэри Марвел совсем не так представляла себе своё пятнадцатилетие. Ну, если точнее, тогда она его никак особенно себе не представляла. Не больше, чем обычное: "Мы отпразднуем его все вместе дома".  
Как раз эта часть не очень изменилась. Но вот "все вместе", которые должны были собраться здесь в этот день, здорово отличались от того, какими эти "все вместе" были год назад.  
Для начала, старший брат Мэри, Билли, наотрез отказался расставаться с магическим обликом.  
\- Билли, - в сотый раз устало повторила Мэри. - Ты видишь, что я выгляжу, как обычно? Ты видишь, что Фредди выглядит, как обычно? Так что ты дурака валяешь? Превращайся уже!  
\- А если Чёрный Адам всё-таки явится? - скрестил руки на широкой груди капитан Марвел. - Он-то будет в магическом облике!  
\- Да, потому что это его более настоящий облик. Ты сам знаешь, он объяснял про ба и хат. А вот ты, братец, по-настоящему выглядишь не так!  
\- А если он нападёт?!  
Мэри еле сдержалась, чтобы не стукнуть кулаком по столу.  
\- Никто. Ни на кого. Не нападёт. Это же мой день день рождения, в конце-то концов, имейте уважение! Мы просто вместе посидим, как нормальная семья!  
Токи Тони, выносивший во двор стол, успокаивающе произнёс:  
\- Конечно-конечно!  
Сара Примм, вместе с Фредди Фриманом вышедшая за ними, укоризненно посмотрела на капитана Марвела и сказала:  
\- Билли.  
Он перевёл взгляд с неё на сестру и тяжело вздохнул:  
\- Хорошо. Будем надеяться, никто об этом не пожалеет. ШАЗАМ.  
\- Ну наконец-то, - закатила глаза Мэри, когда молния исчезла. - Помоги хоть накрыть на стол, раз уж готовили мы всё без тебя.   
\- Надо было всё-таки какой-то запасной план придумать, - пробурчал Билли себе под нос. - Что-то на тему нейтрализации сил и всё такое.  
\- Билли, - строго сказала Мэри. - Мы все согласились пойти на компромисс сегодня. Я даже не позвала Затанну, чтобы праздник был только семейный, хотя я с нею общаюсь последнее время больше, чем с тобой и Фредди, вместе взятыми. Давай уже и ты пойдёшь на уступки и перестанешь ворчать?  
\- Всё, всё, перестал! - поднял он руки, защищаясь. - Пойду посуду принесу.  
\- Я могу помочь, - сказал Чёрный Адам, появляясь рядом с ними.   
\- Адам! - воскликнула Мэри, кидаясь его обнимать и стараясь не замечать, как напрягся её брат. - Откуда ты... я даже не успела тебя почувствовать!   
\- Маскирующее заклятье, - объяснил он, прижимая её к себе. - Я решил, что вряд ли ты захочешь, чтобы за мной сюда увязалась компания.   
Она кивнула и с облегчением произнесла:  
\- Я так рада, что ты всё-таки пришёл!  
\- Как я мог не прийти? - улыбаясь, он извлёк из-за кушака маленькую белую открытку в золотых сердечках. - Раз меня пригласили... хотя и жаль, что не лично.  
\- Я хотела тебя дождаться! - покраснела она. - Но твои переговоры всё не кончались и не кончались, а твоя охрана косо на меня смотрела, учитывая, что ты запретил американским супергероя появляться в Кандак...  
\- К тебе это никогда не относилось, - покачал он головой. - Прилетай, когда хочешь. Я дам понять, что всем, кто носит на груди молнию семьи Марвелов, рады в Кандак.  
Билли и Фредди тут же на него посмотрели - под такое описание попадали и они. Адам кивнул им и спросил:  
\- Так что, моя помощь в подготовке ещё нужна?   
\- Конечно, нужна, - спокойно сказала ему Сара. - Здравствуй, Адам. Рада тебя видеть.   
Он первый раз хорошенько её рассмотрел - и на его лицо набежала тень.  
\- Сара, - произнёс он. - Ты...  
\- Сильно сдала? - улыбнулась она. - Знаю. Нелёгкий выдался год.  
\- Это правда, - согласился он. И, поскольку Билли Бэтсон уже вошёл в дом, последовал за ним.  
Мэри проследила за ними обеспокоенным взглядом, но ничего не сказала.  
Они вышли, впрочем, скоро, каждый неся тарелки, пустые и полные еды. Мэри и Токи Тони успели постелить скатерть и расставить стулья к их возвращению - тут усадив Сару и Фредди. Через несколько ходок стол был накрыт, и можно было наконец рассаживаться.   
Но прежде Билли, исподлобья посматривавший на Адама, заявил:   
\- Я тебе не доверяю.  
Мэри вздохнула в бессчётный раз.  
\- Я не знаю, как вы умудрялись вместе числиться в Обществе Справедливости. Там же требовалась командная работа, разве нет?   
\- Кстати, довольно неплохо, - ответил ей Адам, не обращая внимания на удивлённый взгляд Билли. - Но я понимаю, почему к твоему брату вернулись старые подозрения.  
\- Ваши действия в этот год были часто спорными, сэр, - дипломатично вмешался Фредди. - Вы ведь не скажете, что нет?  
Если Адам и рассердился на такую постановку вопроса, то никак этого не показал.  
\- Если мы о Кандак, - сказал он, - то я бы посоветовал судить меня, сперва хорошенько разобравшись в ситуации. А не сваливаясь, - он пристально посмотрел на Билли, - с невнятными требованиями нам на голову. Дважды. - Тот вспыхнул, но Адам быстро продолжил: - Однако я признаю, что связаться с Тайным обществом с моей стороны было ошибкой. Кандак сейчас закрыта и для них.  
\- О, - сказал Билли вместо того, что только что хотел.  
Сара, наблюдавшая за разворачивавшейся сценой, негромко заметила:  
\- Приятно, что ты готов признавать ошибки, Адам. Тео этому так и не научился.  
Адам молча наклонил голову, тоже не найдясь с ответом.   
\- Если это значит, что мы все можем помириться, то я только рада, - поспешно проговорила Мэри. - Хотя бы потому, что будет не так трудно вас всех собрать.  
\- Ты можешь загадать это на торте со свечками, дорогая, - с улыбкой посоветовала ей Сара.   
\- И это намёк, - продолжил за ней Адам, - на то, что мы, кажется, забываем, зачем собрались.  
На столе были графины только с лимонадом, и он спокойно разлил его всем, а потом поднял свой стакан. Остальные сделали то же самое - последним был Билли.   
\- За Мэри, - сказал Адам, - и день, когда она появилась на свет.  
Мэри Марвел расцвела улыбкой.  
\- И за мою семью, - добавила она.


End file.
